Gordiant
The Gordiant (also known as "The Salamander") is a Category G Akrid boss in Lost Planet 2, fought in the third chapter of Episode 1. It was introduced in the Lost Planet 2 Demo. Description The creature sports an aphibian-like body, especially similiar to that of a salamander. Seeing how the encounter begins with the monster emerging from a lake, and how it sometimes returns to its depths to briefly rest during battle, it can be inferred that the Akrid is well suited to an aquatic environment. It moves around on six legs that can regenerate when severed, and uses its heavy spiked tail to clobber opponents. It also seems capable of producing electricity within its body, that can then be used to electrify its skin to shake off any clinging enemy, or be harnessed through its spines and horns to unleash a powerful area-of-effect attack. Its back is ridged by orange spines that will burst and release pools of T-ENG when damaged. These spikes can grow back to be damaged again, but only if the core inside the creature's body is damaged. Its cavernous, three-mandibled mouth opens to reveal three tongues that can be launched at high speed to catch or crush prey, similarly to frogs. The Gordiant is unique among other Akrid for its fleshy, slimy appeareance and internal skeleton, opposing the trend of arthropodous bodily structure typical of the native lifeforms of E.D.N. III. Abilities and Strategy It can be killed much faster if there are at least 2 human players. When the weakpoints on its back sink into the body after taking damage, one player (or 2, if you're playing with four people) can infiltrate it and shoot the now hidden weakpoint to expose it back outside, as this happens the other player(s) can engage the erupting yellow spike for high damage. However, be aware that after reaching 40% of the Gordiant's life it will enrage, leading to a considerable increase in speed and aggressiveness, as well as the ability to release electrical blasts. Its secondary weak points are its six knees, once damaged enough, they will break and drop ? boxes and T-ENG. These weakpoints, unlike the spikes, respawn depending on the situation; they can regrow if the Gordiant takes a swim and resurfaces, and once 2 are destroyed, the Gordiant will fall to the ground and be stunned for at least 30 seconds to 1 minute, and after this period of time the legs will regrow and the Akrid will return to battle. Another major weak point is inside the mouth, which can fired upon when opened for massive damage. This is relatively safe and easy to do, without getting too close to the Gordiant. A VS shotgun is most effective in this way. If two legs on one side are destroyed, it will then drop to the ground, allowing infiltration via mouth. Sydsepia and Bolsepia will be encountered inside, guarding a weakpoint that will make the spines on its back pop back out when damaged. This weakpoint can be accessed through two paths: left side houses Sydsepias more than Bolsepias, whereas the right side uses more Bolsepias than Sydsepias. It can then attack by lashing out with its three "tongues." Sometimes it uses them to grapple and swallow the player, you can enter its body this way but it damages you by a moderate amount, when it is doing this the tip of his tongues look like suction cups. This only occurs when the Gordiant has 50% or less Health. The Gordiant can also easily kill a player should it step on them. It will occasionally extrude spikes from its tail and smash it downward like a mace, however the chance of being hit by this is quite rare. When its health drops below 50%, it can charge up electricity in its horns, rear up, and slam the ground, discharging the lightning in a massive blast. Damage can be minimized with distance, or completely avoided by jumping so that you are in the air when the electric burst reaches you (basically, be in the air when its front legs hit the ground). This is easily dodged while in a VS, especially one that is hover-capable. Occasionally, when the Gordiant is under heavy attack, it will swim back in its cavern, then regenerate some of its health. This happens when too many VS Rockets are used (Either VS Rocket Launchers, or VS Rocket Pods). Also, the Gordiant can open its jaws (Not the one extruding the top mouth parts) and bring out one un-suctioned tongue to use as a smashing tool. This causes lethal damage to players, but can be avoided by these 3 things: Rolling before it makes its impact, jumping when it gets close, and then by dashing away. However, the Gordiant MUST make full attention to you first before using this attack. Also, the Gordiant can make easy kills with this attack if players don't activate their Harmonizers in time. Trivia *It was the first confirmed boss, previously known as the Salamander (and quickly nicknamed "Sir Om Nom Nom" by fans), in Lost Planet 2. *After the unveiling of its true name, fans renamed it "Sir Om Nom Nom" so as not to lose the popular nickname. Since then, it has become a fan favorite in the forums. *On the Xbox 360 Avatar Marketplace, players are able to purchase a Gordiant prop. it is much smaller than its in-game counterpart. *Oddly, the Gordiant has three separate jaws, although it appears to have two (like the creatures of Earth), and similarly, three tongues that it uses to attack the player. *The Gordiant is the flagship monster of Lost Planet 2. *This is the only Akrid in both games whos body can be infiltrated and damaged from the inside, excluding the Over-G because it technically counts as environment. Category:Lost Planet 2 Bosses